


Unconditionally

by Abby_da_Asgard



Series: Till the end of the line [13]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Male Slash, Sentimental
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:19:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8839066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_da_Asgard/pseuds/Abby_da_Asgard
Summary: Bucky è finalmente guarito dalla sua infezione al braccio e il desiderio di Steve sta per realizzarsi: porterà il suo compagno allo Smithsonian di Washington e spiegherà a tutti che il Sergente Barnes è ancora vivo e combatte al suo fianco. In quest'impresa lo aiutano gli amici Tony Stark e Bruce Banner, ma... anche Banner avrà i suoi problemi nella gestione del giovane e impulsivo Pietro Maximoff...





	1. Parte prima

**Unconditionally (prima parte)**

_Unconditional, unconditionally_  
I will love you unconditionally   
There is no fear now   
Let go and just be free   
I will love you unconditionally.

_(“Unconditionally” – Katy Perry)_

 

Erano trascorse due settimane e Bucky era perfettamente guarito grazie alle cure prescrittegli dal dottor Banner. Era giunto il momento che Steve attendeva da tanto tempo: lui e Bucky sarebbero finalmente andati allo Smithsonian di Washington, Steve avrebbe parlato con il direttore del museo e avrebbe fatto modificare i pannelli che riguardavano il sergente Barnes. Finalmente tutti avrebbero potuto sapere che James Buchanan Barnes era vivo e che, dopo la dolorosa esperienza come Soldato d’Inverno, era pronto a combattere al fianco degli Avengers.

Quella mattina Steve si era alzato molto presto e aveva preparato un’abbondante colazione per festeggiare il giorno che aveva sognato per anni. Mentre attendeva che Bucky finisse di fare la doccia e vestirsi, chiamò Stark per informarlo dei suoi progetti.

La reazione di Stark, però, non fu quella che Rogers si aspettava.

“Tu e Barnes pensate di andare a Washington da soli? Ti sei bevuto il cervello, Capitano? Ti sembra una cosa intelligente da fare dopo quello che abbiamo saputo?” esclamò.

“A che cosa ti riferisci?”

“Al fatto che Von Strucker è vivo, è tuttora a capo dell’Hydra e sta con ogni probabilità cercando Barnes per ogni dove. Hai già dimenticato l’attentato al Dulles? E tu vuoi offrirgli _il tuo Bucky_ su un piatto d’argento!” spiegò Stark.

“Lo so che è un rischio, ma io voglio che tutti sappiano che Bucky è vivo e che adesso lotta dalla parte giusta…”

“Non farmi piangere di mattina presto” ribatté ironicamente l’uomo. “Senti, facciamo così: io vi accompagnerò al Quartier Generale degli Avengers e prenderemo in prestito un quinjet, verrò a Washington con voi e vi terrò d’occhio. Chissà, magari verrà con noi anche Banner, così tu potrai assicurarti che Barnes si sia perfettamente ristabilito.”        

“E’ un’idea magnifica, grazie, Tony!” esclamò felice Steve. “Tra quanto intendi partire? Un’ora? D’accordo, per me va benissimo. Ti ringrazio ancora tanto, non sai cosa significhi per me poter… Tony? Tony? Dev’essere caduta la linea…”

Ovviamente era stato Tony Stark a chiudere la comunicazione, prima di sentire ancora altre appassionate dichiarazioni sul ritorno di Bucky e sull’importanza mondiale di questo avvenimento! Rogers era un bravo ragazzo, ma, da quando aveva ritrovato Barnes, si comportava spesso come un adolescente al primo amore…

“Che cosa sarebbe magnifico?” domandò Bucky in tono poco convinto. Era giunto in cucina mentre Steve parlava con Stark e aveva sentito le ultime parole entusiastiche dell’amico.

“Oggi andremo allo Smithsonian!” annunciò con un gran sorriso il Capitano. “Stark ci accompagnerà al Quartier Generale degli Avengers per prendere un quinjet e poi verrà con noi… Buck, non vedo l’ora!”

“Sei proprio fissato con l’idea dello Smithsonian, eh?”

“Non è solo un’idea, Buck” rispose con dolcezza Steve, avvicinandosi al giovane e baciandolo leggermente. “Tra poche ore sarà realtà e tutti sapranno finalmente la verità su di te. Ho tanto sognato questo giorno! Beh, adesso facciamo colazione, tra un’ora Stark passerà a prenderci. Ho preparato i pancake, visto? Bisogna festeggiare.”

Steve passò un braccio attorno alla vita di Bucky e lo condusse al tavolo della colazione, felice di ogni piccolo momento che poteva condividere con il suo compagno.

Un’ora dopo, Stark li accompagnò in macchina al Quartier Generale degli Avengers. In un altro momento Steve avrebbe mostrato a Bucky tutto l’edificio, ansioso di potersi recare lì insieme a lui per addestrarsi e combattere nuovamente al suo fianco, come negli anni Quaranta… Quel giorno, però, la prospettiva dello Smithsonian occupava tutta la sua mente e così i tre si recarono subito sulla pista di decollo dove un quinjet era già pronto per la partenza. Era stato Bruce Banner, avvertito per telefono da Stark, a far preparare il velivolo e aveva deciso che sarebbe andato anche lui a Washington con loro.

Steve e Bucky salirono subito sul quinjet. Stark e Banner, invece, rimasti un po’ indietro, furono inaspettatamente raggiunti da Pietro Maximoff.

“Dove stai andando, Doc?” domandò il ragazzo. Aveva tutta l’aria di essersi risentito per non essere stato avvertito di quella novità.

“Io e Stark accompagneremo Rogers e Barnes a Washington” rispose il dottore, sorpreso. “Dovremmo essere di ritorno in serata.”

“Perché non mi hai detto niente? Anch’io voglio venire con voi!” dichiarò Pietro.

“Non te l’ho detto perché non è una missione e non pensavo che potesse interessarti” replicò Banner, senza capire bene perché dovesse giustificarsi con Maximoff. “In realtà è una cosa che riguarda Rogers e Barnes, noi li accompagniamo e basta.”

“Non hai capito. Io voglio venire con _te_ , non m’importa cosa andiamo a fare” precisò il ragazzo. “Quando inizierai a metterti in testa che io voglio che stiamo insieme?”

Bruce trasalì e divenne tutto rosso, ma cercò di dominarsi in qualche modo.

“Non dovresti parlare così e lo sai” obiettò. “Tu sei solo confuso, ti sei affezionato a me perché mi vedi come una figura adulta di riferimento, so che hai perso i tuoi genitori e…”

“Ho perso i miei genitori quando avevo _dieci anni_ e non sto cercando una figura paterna!” protestò Pietro, innervosito. “Io mi sto innamorando di te, lo vuoi capire?”

“Ti senti solo e ti sei legato a me perché ti ho salvato la vita, finora hai avuto soltanto l’affetto di tua sorella e adesso…”

“Non provare a _psicanalizzarmi_!” Io so benissimo cosa voglio” lo interruppe Maximoff.

“Sono un medico, non uno psichiatra” tentò di sdrammatizzare Banner. Ma la battuta non ebbe l’effetto sperato: il ragazzo era veramente furioso e non si lasciò ammansire in alcun modo.

“Smettila di trattarmi come se fossi un ragazzino! Ho ventidue anni, è vero, ma questo non ti dà il diritto di fare il grand’uomo con me. Le esperienze tremende che ho vissuto mi hanno fatto crescere anche troppo in fretta” replicò Pietro con rabbia.

“Non volevo dire questo…”

Il ragazzo non lo ascoltava nemmeno. Gli si piantò davanti e riprese a parlargli a brutto muso.

“Credi di essere l’unico al mondo ad aver sofferto? Pensi di avere l’esclusiva del dolore? Io ho visto morire i miei genitori, ho vissuto per anni per strada con mia sorella, proteggendoci l’un l’altra, poi siamo finiti nelle mani dell’Hydra… e tu pensi che sia solo un ragazzino che non sa quel che vuole? Sei tu che non sai niente, dottor Bruce Banner! E allora sai che ti dico? Vattene all’inferno!”

Con queste ultime parole cariche di rabbia e amarezza, Pietro voltò le spalle all’attonito dottore e se ne andò in un battibaleno.

Banner restò a guardare nel vuoto, sentendo crescere dentro di sé un terribile senso di dolore e solitudine. Gli sembrava che qualcuno gli stesse lacerando l’anima.

“Bruce, dovevi proprio rovinare tutto anche stavolta?” gli chiese Tony, avvicinandosi. “Il ragazzo si è sentito respinto e la cosa l’ha fatto infuriare. Ma perché tu cerchi sempre di allontanare chi ti vuole bene?”

Il dottore scosse il capo, poi guardò l’amico con gli occhi scuri colmi di una disperazione senza fine.

“E’ meglio così…” mormorò, con lo strazio nella voce.

“Meglio così, dici? Meglio così per chi?” obiettò Stark, per metà dispiaciuto per lui e per metà seccato dal suo comportamento autolesionista. “Per te, forse? Non ti avevo mai visto sereno come sei stato da quando hai conosciuto Maximoff, quel ragazzo ti ha illuminato la vita e tu hai voluto allontanarlo… Oppure meglio per lui? Ma che ne sai, tu, di che cosa sia meglio per Maximoff? Ha ragione lui, sai? Sa quello che vuole molto meglio di te, però tu sei riuscito a rovinare quello che stava nascendo tra voi. Sarai contento!”

Stark salì sul quinjet con uno sbuffo spazientito, pensando che, una volta tornato, avrebbe dovuto parlare lui con Pietro per cercare di rimettere a posto le cose. Bruce era proprio esasperante, certe volte…

Lentamente, Banner seguì l’amico. Rivolse un ultimo sguardo affranto verso il Quartier Generale degli Avengers, cercando di dominare la sensazione di vuoto e gelo che lo colmava e di convincersi che aveva fatto la cosa giusta, che era veramente meglio così per Pietro.

 _E’ vero che mi hai illuminato la vita con la tua vivacità e la tua allegria, finché è durato_ , pensò, _ma hai tutta la vita davanti, Pietro, ti ho salvato una volta e adesso non posso incatenarti a una persona come me, a un mostro che non ha nulla da offrirti…_

Quando il portellone del quinjet si chiuse, Bruce Banner guardava ancora malinconicamente verso il punto in cui Pietro era sparito.

**Fine prima parte**

    


	2. Parte seconda

**Unconditionally (seconda parte)**

Il quinjet atterrò sul tetto di un grattacielo di Washington che si trovava dalle parti del Museo Smithsonian e Stark si rivolse a Steve e Bucky.

“Voi andate pure al museo e fate tutte le vostre dichiarazioni ufficiali” disse, con un sorrisetto. “Io e Banner resteremo qui di guardia, io ho con me la mia armatura e se servisse un _codice verde_ … beh, ci siamo capiti, no? Non credo che Von Strucker abbia intenzione di presentarsi allo Smithsonian con grande spiegamento di forze, l’Hydra è molto più subdola di così, ma è sempre meglio essere prudenti.”

Steve ringraziò di nuovo e calorosamente Stark e Banner, poi insieme a Bucky entrò nel grattacielo per scendere con l’ascensore e recarsi allo Smithsonian. Stark, invece, si rivolse a un Banner che appariva più depresso che mai.

“Noi due approfitteremo di questo tempo per fare un bel discorsetto, chiaro?” gli annunciò.

 

Steve e Bucky oltrepassarono la soglia dello Smithsonian e si fermarono all’ingresso della sala dedicata a Captain America. Entrambi erano sopraffatti dalle emozioni, ma ciò che ognuno dei due provava era molto diverso.

Steve ricordava l’ultima volta che era stato lì, mesi prima di ritrovare Bucky. Allora credeva che il suo compagno fosse morto e si sentiva vuoto e triste mentre guardava le foto e i filmati in cui apparivano insieme. Per lui era meraviglioso ritrovarsi adesso nello stesso luogo ma con Bucky accanto e con la prospettiva di annunciare pubblicamente che il sergente Barnes era vivo; quello era un sogno al quale mesi prima non sarebbe nemmeno riuscito a pensare senza sentirsi straziare dalla nostalgia e dal rimpianto. Invece ora era tutto vero…

Le sensazioni provate da Bucky erano confuse e lo destabilizzavano. La sua mente, pur avendo ritrovato la maggior parte dei ricordi riguardanti la sua infanzia e adolescenza a Brooklyn, si era sempre rifiutata di ritornare sui mesi trascorsi in guerra. Ogni volta che un piccolo frammento di memoria di quel periodo si affacciava, era subito seguito dalle spaventose immagini della caduta dal treno e del risveglio sul lettino operatorio del dottor Zola. Perciò la mente del giovane Soldato aveva rimosso il più possibile i ricordi di guerra, ma in quel salone, con tante immagini e filmati di lui, Steve e dei loro compagni della Howling Commandos, era impossibile non pensarci.

Steve si accorse che Bucky, accanto a lui, si era irrigidito e tremava.

“Bucky, va tutto bene?” gli chiese premurosamente, passandogli un braccio attorno alle spalle.

Barnes si strinse a lui, aggrappandosi alla solidità del compagno come a una tavola di salvezza in mezzo all’oceano.

“Steve, io… io non posso ricordare i giorni in cui combattevamo insieme” mormorò, stretto a lui. “Ogni volta che ci provo, rivivo… rivivo il momento in cui sono caduto… quella paura, il terrore del vuoto e…”

“No, Bucky, no, quello non c’è più, è passato per sempre, ora sei con me ed io non lascerò che ti accada mai più nulla di male” lo rassicurò Steve, abbracciandolo e accarezzandogli i capelli finché non lo sentì rilassarsi. “Coraggio, ora è il grande momento, entriamo, ti va?”

Ancora poco convinto, ma tranquillizzato dall’affettuosa presenza di Steve al suo fianco, Bucky annuì e lo seguì nella sala.

I due giovani sia accostarono insieme al pannello con la foto e le informazioni su Bucky Barnes. Al museo c’era poca gente, quel giorno, un giovedì, e in quel momento nella sala non c’erano visitatori. Vi era solamente una guida, una donna sulla quarantina minuta e dall’espressione dolce, che aspettava qualche turista. Quando vide i due, si avvicinò per offrirsi di condurli a visitare la mostra dedicata a Captain America e… restò senza fiato quando si accorse di trovarsi di fronte a Captain America in persona.

“Oh, cielo! Lei è… lei è… non ci credo… è Steve Rogers?” chiese, sul punto di avere un collasso.

“Sì, sono io” rispose il Capitano con gentilezza. “Si sente bene, signora? Io e il mio amico vorremmo…”

La donna non lo lasciò nemmeno finire.

“Vado immediatamente a chiamare il direttore! Sarà emozionatissimo di sapere che Captain America è qui!” esclamò, e in pochi secondi uscì dalla sala come se avesse dovuto correre i 100 metri.

Pochi minuti dopo la sala era piena di gente: la guida, Beverly Doyle, aveva avvertito non solo il direttore del museo, ma anche tutte le guide impegnate nelle varie sale espositive; ovviamente, pure i pochi turisti che quel mattino si trovavano al museo erano accorsi per incontrare Captain America di persona.

“Buongiorno, signor Rogers, sono il professor Edward Kendrick, direttore dello Smithsonian Museum” si presentò l’anziano studioso. “Sono onorato di averla ospite qui. Che cosa posso fare per lei?”

Kendrick strinse calorosamente la mano a Steve, che era molto imbarazzato da una simile accoglienza. Bucky invece pareva intimorito da tante persone che lo accerchiavano da ogni parte: teneva la mano di vibranio nella tasca dei jeans neri e si guardava intorno con gli occhi di un animale preso in trappola, mezzi nascosti dalle ciocche ribelli che gli ricadevano sul viso.

Notando il turbamento del compagno, Steve gli passò un braccio attorno alle spalle e si rivolse al direttore.

“Professor Kendrick, la ringrazio della sua cortesia” disse. “Sono qui per dare a tutti voi una bellissima notizia: il giovane accanto a me è il sergente James _Bucky_ Barnes che credevate morto in azione durante la guerra. In realtà ha dovuto sopportare delle sofferenze indicibili, è stato rapito dall’Hydra e manipolato per costringerlo a compiere azioni malvagie, ma ora è libero, sta bene e presto si unirà a me e agli altri Avengers.”

Gli occhi di tutti si spostavano dalla foto del sergente Barnes che appariva sul pannello a lui dedicato al volto del giovane in piedi accanto al Capitano: la somiglianza era evidente, gli stessi occhi, la stessa espressione imbronciata…

“Il sergente Barnes?” ripeté il direttore, incredulo.

“Temo che dovrete modificare il pannello e aggiornarlo con le vere informazioni” aggiunse Steve con un sorriso.

“Che cosa significa che è stato rapito e manipolato dall’Hydra?” chiese una delle guide.

“Significa molto semplicemente che quell’uomo è il Soldato d’Inverno, ecco cosa significa!” intervenne, aspro, un turista di mezza età. “E’ un assassino e un terrorista e non dovremmo fidarci di lui.”

Queste parole sconvolsero Bucky che si avvicinò ancora un po’ a Steve, guardandosi attorno con l’espressione di una bestia braccata.

“Te l’avevo detto, Steve, andiamo via, per favore…” mormorò.

Steve lo strinse a sé per rassicurarlo e poi si rivolse alla gente che li circondava.

“Bucky non era consapevole di ciò che faceva: l’Hydra ha compiuto su di lui esperimenti dolorosissimi per spersonalizzarlo e renderlo simile a un automa” precisò. “Lui non ne ha alcuna colpa, è una vittima di quei mostri, esattamente come i gemelli Maximoff che adesso fanno parte degli Avengers.”

“Steve, lascia stare, andiamo via, ti prego, lo sapevo che sarebbe finita così…” ripeté Bucky, in preda all’ansia, aggrappandosi convulsamente al braccio di Steve. I suoi peggiori incubi stavano diventando realtà, la gente lo guardava e vedeva in lui un mostro, un assassino… Nessuno, nessuno mai l’avrebbe perdonato per ciò che aveva fatto, Steve era un illuso!

“Ma non vedete che lo state torturando?” esplose allora il Capitano, furioso nel vedere che l’ostilità di quelle persone feriva e spaventava il giovane Soldato. “Bucky ha già sofferto abbastanza e soffre ancora per il rimorso di quello che l’Hydra lo ha costretto a fare. Lui era un eroe della Seconda Guerra Mondiale, un ragazzo che ha lasciato il suo Paese per andare a combattere contro i nazisti e si è ritrovato rapito e manipolato proprio da coloro che più odiava! Lo hanno sottoposto a prove e addestramenti atroci per farlo diventare una macchina per uccidere e ora che sono riuscito a liberarlo e che voglio rendergli giustizia voi lo trattate così? Non vi vergognate?”

Il direttore del museo e le altre persone presenti cominciarono a sentirsi piccole e meschine. Era molto raro vedere Rogers arrabbiarsi e, se lui se la prendeva così tanto, sicuramente aveva ragione. In fondo era Captain America, non il primo venuto, non si sarebbe mai fidato di uno qualsiasi.

“Signor Rogers, io… ecco, vorrei chiederle scusa a nome di tutti” cominciò il professor Kendrick, mortificato.

“Sì, è vero…” aggiunse Beverly Doyle.

“Ho esagerato, mi scusi, signor Rogers” disse il turista che aveva iniziato a prendersela con Bucky.

“Non è a me che dovete chiedere scusa, bensì a Bucky… anzi, non a Bucky, al sergente Barnes!” affermò Steve, scandendo bene le parole e guardando in faccia tutti quelli che ora si mostravano pentiti e avviliti.

“Le chiedo scusa a nome mio e di tutto il personale e i visitatori del museo Smithsonian, sergente Barnes” dichiarò allora il direttore del museo, rivolgendosi a Bucky.

Gli altri, pieni di vergogna, si limitarono ad annuire alle parole dell’uomo.

Bucky si sentiva a disagio adesso che era al centro dell’attenzione quanto lo era stato prima, mentre la folla gli era ostile. Si limitò a un lieve cenno del capo, abbassando lo sguardo per l’imbarazzo.

“Farò correggere quanto prima il pannello e vi sarà riportata tutta la sua storia, sergente” riprese allora Kendrick. “Tutti sapranno la verità e nessuno oserà mai più accusarla di niente. Siamo doppiamente fieri di ospitare nel nostro museo due figure così importanti per il nostro Paese: Captain America e il suo più fedele amico, il sergente James Buchanan Barnes!”

A quel punto un applauso liberatorio coinvolse tutti i presenti, facendo imbarazzare ancora di più lo schivo Bucky e riempiendo di lacrime di commozione gli occhi di Steve. Il Capitano cercò e strinse la mano dell’amico.

“Hai visto, Buck? Era questo che volevo per te” gli sussurrò con tenerezza. Bucky, però, era ancora troppo intimidito da tanto clamore per trovare qualcosa da dire.

“Farò iniziare i lavori per la rimozione del pannello e la sua sostituzione con uno nuovo e aggiornato” promise il direttore dello Smithsonian. “Ci vorrà qualche giorno, ma spero che tornerete di nuovo a farci visita e così potrete vedere se il lavoro sarà di vostro gradimento.”

“Allora la ringrazio, professor Kendrick. Io e Bucky torneremo sicuramente a vedere il pannello nuovo” replicò Steve, con un sorriso. “Fingerò che quella brutta scena di prima non sia mai accaduta…”

“Grazie, Capitano, grazie, sergente Barnes. Saremo felici di riaccogliervi presto nel nostro museo” concluse il direttore, sollevato.

 

Pochi minuti dopo, Steve e Bucky uscivano dallo Smithsonian molto più rilassati e soddisfatti. Per Steve quello era un giorno luminoso, era come se, cambiando il pannello del museo, potesse far cambiare anche tutto quello che era stato: era l’inizio della sua nuova vita con Bucky. Dal canto suo, Barnes sentiva nel cuore un calore immenso che lo tranquillizzava e lo rasserenava: Steve lo aveva difeso di fronte a tutti con rabbia e passione, si era esposto per lui, non aveva esitato a mettersi dalla sua parte… Certo, lui già sapeva quanto Steve lo amasse e quanto fosse disposto a fare per lui, ma quella ne era stata una dimostrazione ancora più evidente. Ora Bucky sentiva che avrebbe potuto affrontare tutto e tutti, perché avrebbe sempre e comunque avuto Steve accanto… fino alla fine, come si erano promessi tanti anni prima.

La prospettiva di una nuova vita sembrava a Bucky sempre più possibile.

Con Steve accanto, tutto diventava più facile.

 

 

 

FINE

 

 


End file.
